


please , don ' t .

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: even a traitor. [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: BOTH, Character Death, Other, Well - Freeform, as they should - Freeform, at some point in time, both of them will fight god, but we all know that he did, its very vague, or maybe caspian will, thats up to u, tragically there is no edmund fighting god here, which one of them dies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: “ why ? why do you care so much ? “" because i love you  . "
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: even a traitor. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867393
Kudos: 28





	please , don ' t .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/gifts).



“ you don ‘ t have to do this . “ one king says , and his voice breaks half - way through the sentence and he keeps talking anyways , “ there is no reason for you to do this , you don ‘t have to die for this ! there is no reason for you to die  _ for me  _ ! “

“ yes , i do . and yes , there is . “ the other king responds , and he smiles .

“ what is it then ? what ‘ s so important that it ‘ s going to get you killed ? “

one king laughs , and the other just stares . one king laughs and the other can only ask , “ why ? why do you care so much ? “

" because  **i love you** . " one king breathes , voice suddenly gone quiet , brushing his thumb against the other king ' s cheek ; it comes away wet . " i love you , and i will love you until every last star in our sky burns out , and i will love you until the lion himself makes the world cease to exist , and then i may even love you after that . i love you , and by every god that rests in our soil , is it the hardest thing i ' ve ever had to do in my entire god - for - saken life . i love you . "

" please , don ' t . " one king says , voice whisper - quiet and breaking , “ god , i wish you wouldn ‘ t do that to yourself . “

and the other just smiles again . “ too late , love . “

one king begs , and the other king dies . one king tells the other that he loves him , but the other king never gets the chance to say it back .


End file.
